Kira's Story
by Toomanycuteships
Summary: So I am planning on writing a few stories for this fandom. This OC is going to be in most of my stories so I decided to explain her story. Jacob is her twin. Rated K MOVIE VERSE One shot


**AN: Hello everyone! So this is a story about an OC that is going to be in all my MPHFPC fanfictions. It's going to be just be her telling the story to you all. I don't want to bore you so onto the story! Enjoy!**

Claire keeps asking me about how I came into Miss Peregrine's care. She kept asking and asking so I finally decided to tell my story.

I discovered my peculiarity when I was 6 years old. Jacob and I were having a water fight in the backyard. I got really into it. My hand suddenly created a water ball. Jacob noticed and stared. Getting angry at Jacob, I threw the water ball at him. After that Jacob just laughed and we just forgot about it. But when I was ten,it happened again. We were eating dinner. Our parents were talking about how Grandpa's stories weren't real and the he was going insane. I got so angry as the conversation continued on. My dad asked my opinion, and I just blew up. I made a wall ball and threw at my dad. When my mom saw, I made an other and threw that at her. Realizing what I had done, I got up and ran to my room. My parents came up soaking wet and my dad grabbed my arm. His grip hurt but I didn't complain. They marched me to the car and drove me over to Grandpa's house. Banging on the door, my dad tighten his grip causing me pain. I yelped. My grandfather finally opened the door. My dad pushed me in and demanded my grandfather took me in. Grandpa Portman said he couldn't but he knew someone who could. He must have know I was peculiar. My parents were relieved that I would be gone. But Jacob, (who no one saw sneaking into the car to follow us) spoke up. He said, "NO! She's my sister!" My parents said I was allowed to visit once a year for a week. I was allowed to stay for the rest of the week so I could pack up. My grandfather said we need plane tickets to Wales, England. My mom and dad agreed at once. 3 days of pure sadness happened. Finally, Friday came. Jacob began to sob in my shoulder. I wiped his tears and told him I would be back. With that holding my bags with my essentials, I stepped into the taxi where my grandpa was waiting. On the way explained we were going to his old loop and I was going to live with his family. I knew all about peculiars and loops. I knew about all the children. I knew about Miss Peregrine. I was ready. Or so I thought.

We arrived in Wales and Grandpa brought me to a carven. We walked in and then walked out. It was suddenly sunny and the sky was blue. I noticed a house across the bog. My new home I thought. Grandpa took me over secret little steps and over to the house. The children noticed us at once. They seemed confused. I got nervous and clung to Grandpa Portman. He knocked on the door. A lady with black hair with some blue stripes opened it. I knew right away this was Miss Peregrine. "Hello Abe. Long time no see. How are you doing?" She asked. Grandpa answered and then pushed me forward. He explained my peculiarity and what happened. Miss Peregrine looked as though she was looking for someone else. "Well," she said finally, "Welcome to your new home, Kira. You will be rooming with Olive. I think you could help with the small fires she makes some times." I nodded unable to find my voice. I got a tour of the house. I met Olive and Enoch. They are 16. Finally, Grandpa said he had to go and that he would be back. Then he left. At dinner I meet everyone else. Miss P. was introducing Millard. She said he was invisible. I was confused, since I could see him. I can see him I said out loud. "What?!" Enoch said. I can see him I repeated more slowly. "Never mind that Enoch. It's something for some other time." Miss P said. We watched the change over and Horace's dreams. Then it was time for bed. As I went to bed that night. I knew I found my real family.

(The Next Year)

"I don't want to go!" I whined as Miss Peregrine packed my clothes so I could go and see Jacob. "Now Miss Portman, you are going and that is final." Miss P said. I knew I couldn't argue anymore. "Fine. Wait, won't I age forward?" I asked. "Yes you will. Luckily for you, it would only be one year not 75 like the rest of the children." She replied. So I was off.

(Time Skip)

This happened every year until I was sixteen. I didn't go when I was 15 so when I stepped out of the loop for about 2 hours and I was 16. Ugg. Miss P. is going to be so mad. I returned to the loop. Miss P. wasn't mad. She was glad that I had aged to the rest of the teens age. A few days later, Miss Peregrine called Emma, Olive, The Twins, Millard, and Bronwyn and me to the kitchen. She said a boy was exploring the house in the future. She seemed to know who it was. Miss P wanted us to get him for her. So we headed out.

 **That's it guys! So my next story is basically a sequel to this story. I know you guys are probably steaming mad but I promise it will be up soon! In my next story I might write a sequel to that but I don't know. I'm hoping that I can write more Miss Peregrine Fanfictions soon. Until next time guys! BYE!**


End file.
